Behind Your Back
by mekahanyou
Summary: Unkown to Kagome untill one night, Inuyasha goes off while everyone is sleeping to see Kikyou and returns by morning. Now, Kagome leaves more and more often to go see Sesshomaru but eveyone thinks she is going home. InuKik SessKag SanMir
1. Night's Secrets

Meka-Alright, I've got the first chapter to my new story up. So far I'd say it's better than my other two. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:Meka-I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Damn I'm being lazy today! Enjoy!

--------------------

_A soft smile spread across the girl's lips as the dog demon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put one hand on the back of his neck and entangled the other in his silver hair._

Kagome smiled in her sleep, she was having such a wonderful dream.

_Their lips met, barely touching at first, but were soon pressed together. A tongue traced her lower lip, asking permission to be in her mouth, which she opened without hesitation. The demon pulled the girl in closer, their bodies pressed up against one another._

Kagome woke with a start and sat up quickly while putting a hand to her head. 'What was that all about?' She thought to herself thinking of her dream. 'I like Inuyasha, not Sesshomaru.' She looked at her friends sleeping beside her. Miroku had obviously moved closer to Sango over the night, though Kirara was still in between them as if guarding Sango, and Shippo was by the ashes of the fire that had been going the night before. Kagome smiled and looked up at the tree she had last seen Inuyasha in, thinking she saw him for a moment, but when the moon peaked out from behind the clouds again, she saw he wasn't there and wondered where he was. Deciding not to wake anyone, she went off in search for him herself.

A pair of golden eyes watched Kagome as she quietly got up and left, unarmed.

--------------------

Deep in the forest Kikyou came out from behind the bushes. Inuyasha rushed up to meet her with a hug.

"What took you so long Kikyou?" He asked as he held her.

"I was farther away than usual. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I came as fast as I could." Kikyou replied softly and looked up at Inuyasha with an innocent look. They stayed like that for a second before Inuyasha said anything.

"Its alright." He bent down and kissed her softly, lingering for a moment longer than he usually did.

Kagome looked around the tree just in time to see Inuyasha kiss Kikyou. Her mind raced and she thought about what had happened the night before.

--------------------

_"I love you and you only Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome's face, but not quite into her eyes. He hesitated for a moment, Kagome expecting a kiss that came, though brief and rough._

--------------------

Kagome stayed rooted to the spot until a rough hand covered her mouth and picked her up, and took off running at a very fast pace. Whoever was carrying her had thrown her over his shoulder, but she couldn't see anything. Her face seemed to be in something white and fluffy which seemed somewhat familiar to her though she couldn't place it at the moment.

--------------------

Inuyasha turned quickly, shielding Kikyou when he heard the bushes rustle from Kagome being picked up, but no one was there anymore. Kikyou looked around Inuyasha.

"Is someone there?" She asked quietly. Inuyasha stared at the spot for a moment.

"No." He replied quietly.

--------------------

After a while, Kagome was put down in a nice sized room. She saw a breastplate and the white and fluffy something that had covered her face. With a look of disbelief her eyes shifted to the face of the demon who had brought her to this place.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said while looking at him stupidly. Sesshomaru did not respond imediatly. He took off his breastplate and his haori.

"Take off your clothes." He said coldly, very good at masking his emotions. He had been watching Kagome for too long and she seemed to have a charming effect on the youkai.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked hoping she had heard him wrong. She stared open mouthed, trying to convince herself that this was Naraku trying to fool her. It wasn't, and she knew it.

--------------------

Meka-Yes, I do know that that is a short chapter. And I left you off at a cliffie! Now you must keep reading, right? Anyway, I will make the next chapter longer, I think. I hope you liked. R&R please!


	2. What!

Meka-I'm back with chapter two! Thank you everyone who reviewed! As this story goes on, I'll try and make the chapters longer, but this one isn't much longer than the first. I'm sorry for that, but please read and review still.

Disclaimer: Meka-I d-own IY characters!  
lawers-What was that?  
Meka-I said don't!  
lawers-Thank you.

--------------------

"Your clothes, take them off." Sesshomaru repeated. Kagome, a little stunned, took off her shirt and skirt. "All of them." Sesshomaru said. Kagome squeled and Sesshomaru reached over and pulled off her bra and thong. Kagome imediatly dove into the bed and hid under the blanket knowing the door was locked. Sesshomaru pulled off his hakuma and pulled the blanket from Kagome's grap. Kagome looked up at the taiyoukai and was reminded somewhat of her dream as Sesshomaru laid down on her. Their bodies united and Kagome's scared face softened to a slight smile. Sesshomaru kissed her softly on the head and pulled the blanket up to cover the two of them.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as she found herself on her side, being held close to Sesshomaru. He didn't respond, but ran a hand through her hair. Soon Kagome feel asleep.

--------------------

"Kagome-sama." Miroku said, shaking her shoulder. Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"G'morning everyone." She said sitting up in the spot she had been in the night before. Shippo bounded into Kagome's arms.

"We thought you were going to sleep all day Kagome." He said while looking up at her. Kagome smiled.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up suddenly.

"Behind ya." Inuyasha said, landing with a soft thud behind Kagome. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha and shook her head.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked, noticing Kagome shake her head.

"A dream." Kagome muttered.

"What about?" Shippo asked.

"Dosen't matter. It was just a dream." Kagome said again. She sounded convincing, but she just couldn't force herself to believe it.

--------------------

The next few days passed like anyother day in Fuduel Japan. The exception being that Kagome seemed quieter. Kagome had gone back to her time for a hot bath and some supplies. She had left with a, "I'll be back in a day so don't come for me!" directed more towards Inuyasha than anyone else. Inuyasha grumbled something and sat by the well to wait for her return.

Kagome climbed out of the well to face an extreamly confused Inuyasha just as she got out.

"I-inu-kun." She stuttered.

"What in the seven hells happened to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, almost mad. He could tell Kagome's scent had changed, not horribly, but enough for him to notice. And what his nose was telling him, he didn't like.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked completly confused.

"Something happened to you." Inuyasha said almost painfuly. He didn't say what, although he had a pretty good guess.

"Nothing happened. Why are you acting so weird?" Kagome replied. "C'mon. Lets go find everyone else." She said quietly. Kagome walked off in the direction of Kaede's village with Inuyasha slowly trailing behind. Unfortunatly, albout halfway there, and unwanted wolf came rushing up to Kagome.

"What did that mutt do to you!" Kouga asked angrily as he grabbed Kagome's shoulders. Inuyasha faltered and stood frozen to the spot he was at, 5 paces behind Kagome.

"Nothing Kouga, honestly." She said hurridly and tried to wiggle free. Kouga wasn't convinced though. He let go of Kagome and rounded on Inuyasha.

"What did you do mutt face?" He yelled. But in that moment, Inuyasha had recovered, taken out his Tetsusaiga, and sliced Kouga in half. Kagome let out a gasp. Inuyasha stood there, looking at the crumpled ookami youkai laying on the ground.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said at last. Kagome, horrified let out a small squeek that sounded like. 'What?' "There's, uh, something you should...know." Inuyasha managed to say.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, completely forgeting what just happened.

"Uh, your-" Inuyasha started only to get inturupted.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed looking up. "Glad your back!"

"Pregnant." Inuyasha finished hesitantly.

"Who is?" Miroku asked, oblivious to the conversation that had just occured.

"What!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" Sango said coming from the same direction Miroku had. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh my g-" Kagome started. "It wasn't a dream then!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, though she quickly recovered and rounded on Inuyasha. "You! I don't want to talk to you anymore! You piss me off!" She yelled, running off in the other direction, towards the well. "And don't follow me!" She yelled back at the three of them as they started after her. Kagome ran straight for the well, but something made her keep running past it, straight into Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes widened, had two strong hands not grabbed her at the exact moment they had, she would have smashed her head in and had an extreamly sharp spike through her head. She looked up.

Sesshomaru said nothing but turned and walked away. Kagome stayed, rooted to the spot.

"Well? Why aren't you following me?" Sesshomaru asked, stopping and waiting for Kagome to catch up. Kagome ran to catch up with the taiyoukai who started walking again. Kagome followed in silence.

--------------------

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked, his right hand wandering from his side. Inuyasha's eyes widended, finally realizing what Kagome had ment.

"Nothing." He grumbled and stalked off in the direction opposite the well. Miroku and Sango looked at each other for a moment. Presently, a loud slap echoed through out the forest.

--------------------

**Reviewers**

**WhenPigsFlyAndGoMoo-**Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Gaara's girl-**Thanks, I like to leave off at cliffies.

**Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEACH-**-laughs- I don't think that'll happen though.

**Sesshomaru's true mate-**I love cliffies! Anyway, did I update quick enough?

**Ojoscafes-**I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**imkikyo-**Good interesting or bad interesting?

**Sailor Lucia-**Always a good idea. I'll try andget Kikyou when she comes in next for you.

--------------------

Meka-I hope you liked this chapter too and PLEASE don't kill me for making another short chapter. Read and review!

Shippo-Just press the button...OH! Its purple! Press the pretty purple button then!


	3. Sesshomaru's Castle Day 1

Meka - I'm sorry it's taken this long. It's pretty sad really. A random burst of nothingness streamed from my fingers. Yes, that is good, because it all eventually makes sense...Don't ask, I'm confusing myself too. Well, um, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Meka - Well, as my Christmas present to you, I'll just come right out and say it, I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

--------------------------------

"Sesshomaru. Why?" Kagome asked still following him. Sesshomaru stopped walking so suddenly Kagome almost ran into him. He stayed silent a moment.

"I-I'm not sure." He faltered, for once not knowing the answer. He turned to look at the miko. "Why do you travel with my half brother?" He asked suddenly.

"To collect the pieces of the Shinkon no Tama." Kagome replied.

"What if there were no shards. Would you still travel with him?" Sesshomaru asked, dropping all defenses, curiousity and adoration were written all over his face. For a moment, Kagome was at a loss for words.

"That two-timer? No way!" She said finally. She looked up at the youkai and finally found reason for his question. Sesshomaru let out a short laugh.

"You charm everyone around you." He said. "The reason everyone likes you, is because you're so kind to everyone, even your enemies." Kagome stayed silent. "How long do they expect you'll be gone?"

"A couple days." Kagome replied with a smile. She seemed to be reading Sesshomaru's mind. "C'mon, lets go." Sesshomaru smilled and started walking again.

--------------------

"Inuyasha, be reasonable." Kaede said.

"Kagome is pregnant, is she not?" Miroku demanded.

"Hai, though I'm not suprised, a slut like her." Inuyasha replied causually. He got hit rather hard by Sango's boomerang for it.

"This can't be good." Kaede muttered.

"By who?" Miroku asked ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lets try and guess then." Kaede suggested.

"It was Naraku probably." Inuyasha said without hesitation.

"Lets try not to jump to conclusions Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly.

"But it only makes sense." Sango argued.

"But why would Naraku want to split up Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"So Inuyasha can't collect the jewl shards." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and Lady Kagome would just go back to her time. I get it." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha? You don't seem to care much." Kaede commented.

"Feh, why should I care what happens to that wench?" Inuyasha said, though his back was turned so no one saw the hurt look that crossed his face for that second.

--------------------

The guards bowed as Sesshomaru and Kagome walked past them into the castle. Kagome nervously nodded to them. Not long after Sesshomaru and Kagome had entered the castle, Rin and Jaken ran up to them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is happy to see you!" Rin squealed happily.

"I am." Jaken automatically corrected, slightly out of breath.

"Who's that with you Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as she spotted Kagome, completely ignoring Jaken. "Are you Rin's onee-chan?" She asked without waiting for an answer.

"My." Jaken corrected once again.

"Hai Rin." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Jaken, Kagome is here for a visit for a few days. Rin shall be in her care during that time." Sesshomaru said turning to the toad-like youkai.

"Onee-chan is going to stay with Rin?" Rin asked happily.

"Me." Jaken corrected and turned to Sesshomaru. "Yes m'lord."

"Hai. Be good and listen to Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

"Rin wants to play in the garden!" Rin said suddenly. "C'mon Onee-chan!" She added grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Oh, Jaken." Sesshomaru stopped the youkai as he started to walk off. "You will inform Kagome of the day's activities and Rin's teachings. Then report back to me." The taiyoukai said before walking off to his study. Jaken nodded and hurried after Rin and Kagome.

"Ah-Un!" Rin cried out as she ran out to the great flying demon with the gaurd standing beside it. The gaurd, a kitsune youkai, bowed to Kagome before retreating back to the gate. Jaken followed quickly after.

"Kagome-sama!" Jaken cried out as Rin lead Kagome out to Ah-Un. Kagome looked back half from suprise at how the youkai had adressed her. "I must inform you of a few things!" He added trotting up beside the miko.

"Rin, play with...Ah-Un for a minute." Kagome told the little girl then looked at Jaken. "What is it?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Rin will only speak in third person. Lord Sesshomaru wishes that she speak as everyone else does. Her studies take place soon after she wakes in the morning. After breakfast and such." Kagome nodded. "I presume you are to be given a room quite near hers so as to not get lost between your room and hers. The girl is pretty much in your care as long as you are here which would be for.."

"Three days at the most."

"Not a long time then, but you will come back, will you not?"

"Of course I will."

"Kira here," Jaken waved the Kitsune guard over, "will watch you during your stay, keep you from getting lost and such." Kira bowed.

"Kira, at your service Kagome-sama." The guard said, baffling Kagome.

"You can just call me Kagome."

"My appologies." Kagome appeared unsettled at this but quickly regained herself.

"Is that all Jaken?" She asked.

"That is all." Kagome nodded and went off to join Rin in her game.

"What are you playing?" The miko asked with a laugh as the girl pretended to shield her from the great dragon-like youkai that had seemingly fallen asleep.

"Rin has gone to a faraway place and has to fight this great demon to set her sensai free!" The little girl bubbled. Kagome laughed.

"And what of me?" She asked.

"You are Rin's long lost onee-chan who Rin has to protect because she is very powerful, but cannot defend herself." Kagome smiled and the two played for quite some time as Ah-Un decided to catch some sleep, even though he was suposed to be the evil demon. It was begining to grow dark when Rin finally declared she was tired so they went inside and found a hot dinner sitting in Rin's room. Rin seemed to be accostomed to this, while Kagome was somewhat suprised.

"Why isn't Onee-chan eating?" Rin asked in between mouthfulls of food.

"Ah, things amaze me here..." Kagome muttered then started to eat as well.

When they finished, Rin yawned. "Is onee-chan going to stay?" She asked as Kagome brushed her hair.

"Not forever, but I'll come back and visit." Kagome replied putting the brush down and helping Rin take off her day clothes and put on pajamas.

"Do you promise to come back?" Rin asked.

"I promise." Kagome said pulling the blanked up to the little girl's chin. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rin yawned then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Kagome smiled and left Rin's room, and walked to her own, Kira pointing out which one it was, and getting into her own bed, it had been a long day and she figured, because of her age, Rin would be up early. Kira switched with the night guard and went of to catch a few hours of sleep himself.

-----------------------

**Reviewers**

**Gaara's girl**: Yeah, I'm sorry it takes so long.

**imkikyo**: Thanks, thats good to hear.

**Sailor Lucia**: You shall just have to find out, won't you? Well, actually, this chapter answers your question. So, no it wasn't.

**Angel Of Death**: Of course there's more! I will always try not to leave a story unfinished.

**satanschild4life**: Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**inuyashaluv**: Thank you. I usually don't like this paring myself, but it sorta fits...

----------------------------

Meka - Now, review, or else I shall stalk you untill you do.

Kagome - Riiiight...

Meka - Well, I'll...stop writing! Gasp! Now, please, as always, let me know what you thought.


End file.
